


Revenge Tastes Sweet

by DefineWeird



Series: Secrets of Mirkwood [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Helpless Thranduil, M/M, Naughty Legolas, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas finds out, and Thranduil happily pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Tastes Sweet

Legolas had been desperate to unveil his secret lover's identity after having regained his breath and focus, after said lover had fucked his brains out. And the search hadn't been as hard as he had initially thought; there had been clues. And obvious ones at that- especially a few red, tiny leaves that belonged to the King's crown, as well as an intoxicating scent Legolas would never- ever forget. So he had discovered who his 'Glorfindel' was. Thranduil had -perhaps intentionally- left those hints -after all, incest was not so uncommon for elves, particularly when it came to royal families- and in fact, it seemed more likely that Thranduil had intended on leaving some traces behind as he was a master in almost everything, and that included the art of being as discrete as he wanted, and leave not even the shadow of a footprint if he wished to. Besides, the Prince knew his father very well, and the King was well-aware of that. Legolas had recognized the scent and the leaves easily, and also discovered a gorgeous ring between two folds of his blanket that Thranduil must've taken off to... -Legolas blushed at the thought- and forgotten when he had left so quickly. Hypothetically on purpose. Regardless of his discovery, the Prince of Mirkwood wanted to thank his father, but take revenge on him as well. For leaving him, for having given him the taste of a cake he could not yet devour fully. He wished that his father had stayed, wished that he had been able to look at him in the eyes as they kissed in the oh-so beautiful way Thranduil had kissed Legolas only some time ago, he wanted the one he now realized he loved so much more than just as his father to take him, claims him... He knew, Thranduil knew, and yet he was barely able to look in his King's piercing, ice-cold blue eyes -that only ever warmed up for the Prince- without feeling hot blood flush his cheeks and noticing how his father avoided his gaze purposefully, making Legolas crave him all the more so. He was lusting after his own father who had deliberately made him feel better than he ever had in his whole life and then abandoned him.  
Thranduil knew that Legolas had found out. That was not even a question to ponder about. He must've seen it in his look in the Prince's eyes which he always dodged so mischievously, and had left obvious evidence that he had planned for Legolas to find. The Prince was sure of it (or was he just paranoid?). And he intended on... surprising him. He didn't, however, prepare himself as his father had and had taken the first occasion laid at his feet.  
A council meeting was going to take place the next day and Thranduil, Legolas, Celeborn and Galadriel had arrived in Rivendell for this sole purpose a few days ago, having agreed to some peace treaty talks, for some possible truce to form between them. The twins Elladan and Elrohir had greeted Legolas happily, being two very good friends of his. They always enjoyed having him in their home as those three were troublemakers but did not wish to prank Mirkwoodians (in Mirkwood) because neither of them wished to feel King Thranduil's wrath. Now that Legolas thought about it, it gave him shivers and made him blush. So the three pranksters were laying on the twins' bed, just relaxing and Legolas had his head resting on Elladan's chest and his legs on Elrohir's. The Twins loved being close to Legolas and to refer to him as 'their' Prince of Mirkwood and to get as much of him as they could, even if that meant letting him lay on them.  
But unlike what some -or most- people thought, they were not experimenting some kind threesome royal relationship. They were just very, very -very- close friends. The twins, on the other hand, were lovers. And that had recently made Legolas feel even more comfortable around them, since he was also technically doing -or at least had done- incest, even if he wasn't, however, ready to share his own story.  
"I'm bored." Elrohir casually blurted out. "You, dear brother, have something in mind." Elladan answered, a broad grin spreading across his face. Elrohir smirked. "You know me so well, my love." The twins kissed sweetly which made the Prince smile before he wondered what exactly Elrohir had thought of. And the twin must have realized it because he then explained what had gone through his twisted mind.   
"Perhaps we could try to mess a bit with the council..." Elladan grinned at his brother and Legolas chuckled softly. "That is so NOT a good idea... Last time you made your Ada go crazy and that dwarf Lord barely left a day later. You're lucky Elrond's a good talker and made him sign the treaty anyway!" He pointed out. "Well maybe you'll do better. Don't look at me like that, 'tis your turn to do something. We already hid all the dishes in the stables and drew male genitals on the dwarf's side of the table to confuse him sexually that time you mentioned." Legolas rolled his eyes but nodded. He sighed. "Any idea for what I could do?" The twins gained mischievously. "YOU have to choose. We'll see who did best.   
A thought quickly slipped through the Prince's mind and he smirked, got up and licked his lips. "I better get going then... The council will start about now..." "What are you going to do?" Legolas turned to look at the twins one last time before leaving.  
"I'll tell you later..."

 

~*~

 

Thranduil sighed. Talks of peace and councils in general always bored him out of his mind and right now he was trying to deal with heavy eyelids and a tedious tiredness. He looked around and did his best to try to look interested until something caught his attention. The tablecloth had just moved... No one else had seemed to notice it though. They were all very busy trying to come to terms with their peace treaty, but the Elvenking couldn't have possibly found Elrond's rambling about futile details of the treaty interesting.  
He wondered what that move of the tablecloth could have been to entertain himself. The wind? There was no wind. It was a calm, sunny day. A cat perhaps? Imladris had cats.  
He suddenly had to bite his lip to prevent himself from gasping as he felt something brush the bulge in his pants lightly. Like a soft hand.  
The cat?  
No, this definitely was NOT a cat. A cat would not have squeezed his clothed member purposefully. Neither would it have tried to take his leggings off. So a horny cat?  
Thranduil had to try to stay call and ignore this. He couldn't possibly stop this as it would mean press the 'cat' between his legs and make it even hornier and also raising the awareness of the other elves as to what was happening under the table if he behaved in any odd way.  
In the end, he settled for ignorance and just holding back some moans. He didn't feel tired or bored anymore.  
A hand mischievously wrapped itself around Thranduil's dignity and started to give teasing strokes to it. The King of the woodland realm had to close his eyes for a few seconds just to blink away the waves of pleasure reaching him right through his erection. Oh yes... This hand was talented... And the fear of being caught only added to the excitement and the-  
"My King Thranduil? What do you think of it?"  
Thranduil opened his eyes and cursed himself mentally, trying to guess what had just been said.  
Galadriel smiled in a most unpleasant way to the King's liking and repeated what she had just said for him. It concerned his lands. But somehow it wasn't important enough to the Elvenking at the moment. He still tried to answer.   
"Well, that would surely depend on-" he was cut off by his own moan of surprise as a hot, wet mouth started sucking his soul right through his cock. He tried to regain his composure and ignore the confused, flushed faces that his future new allies were making. Especially Elrond's, even though the King had to admit, they were all quite hilarious but he was a bit too embarrassed to acknowledge that fact. He continued what he had been trying to say as though nothing had happened but slid a hand underneath the table to make a fist in his tormentor's hair tightly, punishing him. He had a little idea of who it was.  
The mouth traveled up and down his shaft with extreme dexterity and a tongue wrapped itself around him, licking and exploring as best as it possibly could given how strong the fist in his hair was.  
Thranduil had been caught once, but he promised himself he wouldn't moan again.

 

~*~

 

Legolas smirked as he managed to make his father make that sweet sound. He decided he would make him do many more... Oh yes he would...  
The King's shaft was impressive, massive as much in length as in thickness. He couldn't take a thirdhand of it in his mouth without gagging and at first he thought his mouth wouldn't even be big enough to only contain the largeness of this beast.  
But now he was still sucking him the very best that he could, hollowing his cheeks, licking the underside of the length, nibbling on the tip, suckling on the side sometimes and all that pretty much soundlessly. He wanted Thranduil to moan some more like he had before -which he knew had made a few boners and crossed legs appear around the table in some now especially tight leggings due to the King being fit for any kind of liking and lusting. But being caught was the last thing that Legolas wanted both for his and his father's sake. He didn't want to entirely ruin the blond King's reputation or Mirkwood's -or his own, for that matter.  
"...Would that be okay for you all?" Legolas hadn't heard the first sentence but figured it was just some kind of agreement for the treaty. Some yes came up and he wickedly nudged the head of Thranduil's cock with his tongue, also spreading his legs more and digging his nails in his father's thighs which he found resistant, strongly well-built. The Elvenking answered the question without much trouble to Legolas' utter deception.  
The King, however, was trying not to curse out loud or close his eyes for a suspiciously long time. He eventually gave in and spread his own legs out wide, giving enough room for the 'cat' to do whatever he planned on doing.  
"Thranduil, will that be alright for you?"  
Legolas grinned and big the sensitive tip of Thranduil's shaft gently.  
"For the Valar's sake!" He heard the King mumble after gasping and closing his eyes shut. Everything went silent and Legolas allowed his father to calm down a little, now licking his member normally again.  
"I mean yes, of course. It is. Pardon me, I believe to be processing through somewhat of an indigestion." Thranduil simply said, his voice heavy with need but controlled.  
He needed to climax. Bad. He hadn't done something like this for a long time, he couldn't last any longer.  
Legolas grinned and managed somehow, suppressing his gag reflex, to take all of Thranduil into his mouth and down his throat. He started to suck again, slower, and as passionately as he possibly could. He heard some very distinct whimpers from Thranduil as the King stuck to his indigestion lie and bent down slightly, holding his venter.  
Everyone went silent and worried as they watched the King experience one particularly intense orgasm, thinking that his stomach was contracting in pain.  
Legolas heard a loud groan and then the next second his mouth was filled with his father's seed. There was more than the Prince had anticipated and some dripped down his chin, his mouth full of what had made him. He moaned very softly himself, swallowing down loads of cum and realizing how hard his own member was.  
He noticed around him some pair of legs closing shut and even a hand slipping under a robe. Thranduil was USUALLY a good liar. But his expression was blissful, not really pained. He wondered who that was as Thranduil came down from heaven and figured it could only possibly be... Galadriel...  
Legolas remembered something and as he felt his father's hand start to stroke his hair he gently slipped the ring the King he had forgotten on purpose in his rooms on one of the kingly fingers.  
The King panted a little and looked at the Lord of Imladris, holding Legolas away with his legs and pulling his leggings back up discretely.  
"Excuse me..." He stood up. "I shall take my leave for I do not feel well..." He walked past Elrond and looked down at him. "You... You have cats here, my friends... You do. Particularly naughty ones..."

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> "I wasn't expecting so many kudos and hits on my first part, thanks to all of you!"  
> Corrected, like part 1. I'll do part 3 in a couple of days.


End file.
